111549-morning-coffee-world-boss-edition-august-31st-2014
Content ---- ---- Both threads were shut down yesterday (or moved) because they didn't relate to Wildstar at all. And I'll be here trying to keep the thread on track with the comments. ^^ What have you been up to ingame, Kytar? I read somewhere that you're a leveller. What's your favourite zone to level in so far? :D | |} ---- ---- Sounds like you need a treat at my Hot Springs/Spa! ^_^ But really, yea have a talk with your Momma, see if you can talk to AT&T and work out a different deal ^^ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I know Tex is on Exile. I think Blazing Saddles if the most widely known Evidra RP guild on Exile side? ^^ | |} ---- Ruger. I wanted Blackhawk or Redhawk but they were taken so I just said screw it. Fun fact I have actually fired a blackhawk, which was my cousin's. I had such a deathgrip on it after he told me how he took a guy from work shooting, handed him it, and he tried to shoot it one handed in a loose grip. Which broke his nose. Small firearm safety tip, in addition to the basic rules, don't try to be macho with bigger calibers, and if they are double action revolvers or a big semi-auto(they do exist but it's more a revolver thing) load ONE shot if you are not sure you can handle it else it can kick back towards you and your finger could still be holding down on the trigger and it could fire again. I heard of it happen to some lady. It was not pretty. | |} ---- ---- He doesn't play tex much does he, didn't he say he didn't end up liking SS? | |} ---- ---- ---- I do some too. That was a good movie. I actually liked the narration, whereas lots of people seem to turn up their noses at it. Though it might could have done with a BIT less of it. The directors cut without the narration just feels kind of empty. Also Deckard(I tried that name too) had a nice looking gun. I think it was a cobbled together large revolver mixed with an older bolt action rifle. They had it in Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout New Vegas, and fired .223 Remington in all of those games, or 5.56 mm NATO. It's pretty much the same bullet, almost and is what a M16 fires so yeah... a great big rifle revolver. Come to think of it I could have named my character Remington... eh Ruger ain't that bad. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Bulleted list with link to each chapter? Or umm, hmm, put it on wordpress so you have more customization options. :D | |} ---- So cool Nil, I really wish we could have a Skullkickers / Venus Rising Cross over. That would be sooo cool! Two Draken's leading formidable forces against all threats to the Dominion! | |} ---- I think we'd break the game with that to be honest ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I have. You can't. You just have to zoom out and click on him. | |} ---- I never tried to be honest! | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh awesome I'll have to try this on one of my exile characters!! | |} ---- ---- Hahahaa I kinda want to see that waltzing around Thayd now! Do it Carbine! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ohhh you have to have a picture storage site account Imgur, photobucket, etc. Then you also can't use internet explorer. So you have to use Firefox, Chrome etc | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I know this will shock you. But Wildstar RP is actually on topic. What they move is when there's pages of Daily life talk without a single mention of Wildstar. You have to have at least one Related post that has to be related to Wildstar on each page. | |} ---- ---- Just stepping in here, the coffee threads do have to follow the general forum discussion rules, and be WildStar related the majority of the time, or it is moved. I know this is 'new' for the coffee thread and it has taken some getting used to, but rules are rules. Thank you to those who have been trying to work with us on this change. :) - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- I see. Thanks for explaining! | |} ---- Tex is a Stalker *because* I didn't like Spellslinger. I am an Alt-hopping S.O.B though. :D And we ain't the biggest *anything* right now. We've got people, but we've gone from 25-30 people in June to 8, I think, last night. We get new players all the time, but the old players keep vanishing. That said, I'm always happy to help build the community and point people the right direction. | |} ---- In that case: I rezzed one of your guildies in the wilderness of Whitevale the other day. He was dead in very odd position, stuck to the side of a rock with his head pointing down and his feet pointing straight up towards the sky. Couldn't leave him in such an undignified pose! | |} ---- ---- Sadly no, I wish I had though. He was surrounded by the remains of a Lopp bachelor party, so just imagine that haha. | |} ---- ---- "Go home, guildie I'm rezzing, you're drunk!" | |} ---- ---- #WildstarAfterDark LOL | |} ---- More like#WildStarHorrorFilm | |} ---- Rocio's ears flatten. Not enough trees. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hmmm, I actually was thinking the other way. LOL. But, I'll just bind both and see. Xila used the Eldan one until I got the pink dream machine. | |} ---- ---- Ack >.< Figures.... | |} ---- ---- Ah, you could squeeze that out in a couple of days. Just put your head down and give it a go. You ain't gotta be good, just focused on the goals. | |} ---- This is my personal inspiration for all things Draken https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoVlnZyIG6M I wish I could play it on my plot | |} ---- Hehehe. I usually flip through my million song playlist until I see the character. I had my dragon... I mean Draken, the minute I heard "Esca-Flow-ne". I don't have a name for him yet. Other than "The Dinosaur". This Draken is freakin' huge. | |} ---- it's not my skill really that's the problem. It's the panic attacks that come with PvP. :( | |} ---- Oh That's how Jacosta's Brother is. He's a monster (He'll be my stalker alt after Jacosta is 50) | |} ---- ---- The Dinosaur carries a mace and chain. | |} ---- OMG I wish I could use that as a weapon in game! | |} ---- I'm still waiting for my Rowsdower Skull flair for my mounts. | |} ---- I want spikey skull filled flair for my Piggy :( | |} ---- ---- Or you could say "out of the frying pan, into the fire? | |} ---- ---- I would think Granoks would like anything that goes with beer, so your statement makes perfect sense. :) | |} ---- ---- lol ^ thanks | |} ---- Cube? Cube 2: Hypercube? Cube Zero? Which movie is that from? Maybe I am just hallucinating from too much WildStar. Also, guild has a million Esper Settlers. OCD is being hit hard at the moment. Depletes my motivation to level. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's the Borg Cube from Star Trek, referencing that I finally gave in and made characters on Evindra. | |} ---- ---- ---- This. TNG introduced them, First Contact made them terrifying, Voyager made them wimps by introducing Species 8472, AKA the Undine, Enterprise screwed up the continuity with them (by using First Contact as an excuse). Also, there is still a debate about the question of V'Ger from the Motion Picture being upgraded by the Borg/creating the Borg or not. | |} ---- Um...on topic...*ahem*...I mean, it's a datacube! Of course it is! ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- If it's megaserver, there will no Evindra. >_> | |} ---- Yes Recon, that's the point :) if its ANYTHING BESIDES megaserers, I'll transfer to Evindra.. if it IS megaservers there will be no need / possibility to do so. | |} ---- If it is Mega server and there is no Evindra I'll be on Azeroth, I really don't want to do that so I really hope it's not Mega Server. No compromise for me on this. This depresses me so bad, because I want to be optimistic and think they care about server community and they're not going to rely on the mega server crutch but they've easy way'd out of every corner they backed themselves into so far, and mega server is the easy way out. I feel like I'm counting down the days til I won't be playing and it depresses me. | |} ---- Well Scott, I do seriously doubt that they would totally shaft the RP community if they do go megaserver. I really can't imagine not having at least a seperate shard for RP in such a system (maybe even one for both PvP:RP and PvE:RP). They took the time to put up RP servers to begin with, and they sure as heck don't want to lose more players than they already have... So the cost benefit of keeping a seperate system in place for RP is a no brainer. | |} ---- I just don't trust Carbine anymore. I want to man I do, I'm hoping I'm wrong.. personally I hope they collapse all the PvP servers not Pergo onto Widow, all the PvE servers not Stormtalon onto Avatus,and leave Evindra alone. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's really sad. I'll spam the next thread with game updates properly tomorrow. A lot has happened ingame and real life, just didn't have enough time today to type it all out ^^ | |} ---- Eh, I am still ok with Carbine. Pappy is doing the lore community right, JTal is doing the item fixes justice. I kinda doubt megaservers are coming; more likey expanded cross server functions... but we'll see. Carbine still has some good eggs floating around, and until they prove me wrong I'll give them the chance to make things awesome. I do doubt they will just plain exclude Evindra from what ever the Tech is. but I also doubt that Evindra will just disappear into the void. | |} ---- Ive been in game more, and on here less. It's also the start of the Fall semester in most NA universities so I'm sure most of the student players are getting hit with their work loads. | |} ---- ---- On it :D | |} ---- ---- ...and hopefully some more cross faction functions, like being able to send your own alts mail, regardless of their faction. Carbine was looking for feedback a while ago about how to even out the faction divide, and that could help. Even as an altoholic, I was hesitant to make Exile alts, simply because they're totally separated from my Dominion characters. | |} ---- ---- rl happens | |} ---- The thread has managed to remain in General today. :D And, I agree with you. When I get to the point where I'm just "pushing through" content, it's time to take a break and play something else for an evening or two. | |} ---- Actually, weekends tend to be slower. People tend to chatter here while they're at work, so it tends to get up over 10 pages on a weekday. Which is still slower than normal, but it is what it is. I know I don't tend to post here while I'm playing. | |} ---- Honestly, until they get the fixes in, there's little to talk about that's constructive. The devs already have their workloads assigned, most likely, and all anyone else chatters about is server population. Luckily, in-game has been a different story. The wife and I have been damn well tripping over other players in Galeras. In fact, I had to restart my firefighter challenge in Tempest Refuge because there were too many people putting out all the fires. That hasn't happened for about a month. So it seems like Evindra, at the very least, is doing pretty well. New people are coming in to slowly replace the old ones. Considering how positive we all are on Evindra, we might see the bulk of them, along with Stormtalon. But yeah, today was pretty well packed in the lower zones on X-side Evindra today. | |} ---- Tex is usually on Lolalopp these days. Still pretty much all of us can invite now. Just ask around Thayd, or keep an eye out for someone in the guild. | |} ---- Betrayal quests!!!! Lets change factions with a quest line. :) | |} ---- Dommie Aurin? Hold on...I need to steal Koala's pic... | |} ---- One of the best things about EQ2, I was able to play my Ratonga on the Qeynos side. (Was the first Ratonga on my server to reach Monk levels 50, 60, 70, and 80.) | |} ---- I'm not opposed to the idea. In fact, I think it'd be a lot more realistic to allow races to change sides. It'd be very interesting if doing so would cause NPCs to react to you with slightly different dialogue. It'd be even MORE interesting if there was a way to play double agent somehow, especially if there was a way you could get caught and then all the other players in your zone would go on a manhunt. That sounds like a lot of fun. ^_^ | |} ---- ---- We had over a dozen people in-guild between noon and 2PM when the wife and I logged out. I'll be back shortly. Man, I hope this is a good sign. Leveling through Farside we saw several others, including some Dommie scum. | |} ---- Weekends do tend to be much slower - and remember that Monday is a Holiday for Canada and the US (maybe others, those are the two I know of off the top of my head) so hopefully people are enjoying their time in-game (lots of folks tend to forum browse while they're at work... lucky me!). Thank you guys for the lovely thread today :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My husband and I used to sit together, but due to streaming he is in another room now to cut down on noise. We communicate through Skype messenger a lot. Haha. | |} ---- The wife and I sit in different rooms, but our desks are situated to that we can see one another. If the kids are being quiet, it's actually a pretty good set-up. But if there is any real noise in the house, we're hollering to be heard. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- No'one who's married does that anymore*. Why do you think they're all online playing video games instead? :P At least, not with each other. | |} ---- ----